Portraits Continued
by undecidable13
Summary: Sully and Michaela's talk in 'Portraits'...with a slightly different outcome.


Michaela stared at Sully. Had he really just said he cared about her? She opened her mouth to reply, but did not get a chance, as Horace approached them.

"Sully! Mr Watkins said you're takin' too long so he sent me to fetch- "

"Okay, Horace." Sully cut him off, never taking his eyes from Michaela's face. He knew he must act now, but he was so torn. He truly did not think she was ready to hear what he had to say. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to say it. So he settled on something…safer.

"Would you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Alright" she replied nervously, linking her arm through his and heading away from the

meadow where people were milling about.

'Dr Mike…" Sully trailed off and swallowed nervously. He mentally berated himself; 'you idiot!' he thought. 'Say something. Anything! You asked her for a walk and now you can't even think of anything to say!' Although, that wasn't entirely true. He could think of a lot of things he would like to say to her…he just wasn't sure how she would react.

Michaela glanced sideways at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. 'He's nervous,' she thought in amazement. 'Could he…no. No it's not possible that he…feels something for me?' Her stomach fluttered at such a prospect.

"Shall we?"

Michaela was jolted from her musings as she realized that they had reached the Clinic door, and Sully had his hand poised above the doorknob.

"Of- of course," she faltered, slightly nervous about why he could possibly want to go inside…because it was more private, perhaps?

'Real romantic' thought Sully to himself sarcastically, closing the door behind him, and fixing his gaze upon Michaela who had entered before him. She turned, and faced him.

"So. Did you want anything in particular…" she swallowed hard.

"Um…see…about what we were sayin' back there. The truth is…I care more than I can say right now…well, maybe I can say, but I'm not sure how you'll react." He took a deep breath.

"I have to get this all out because I'm not real good at talkin' bout my feelins anyway…and I wanna say this while I'm feelin' brave.

He stepped towards her. Michaela's heart was beating so hard now that she thought it would burst out of her chest; there was no way he could not hear it.

Raising a finger to her cheek he murmured, "I care about you…as more than a friend. But if you don't…if you wanna keep things as they are…I'll respect that."

When she did not answer, he continued "truth is…ever since your birthday, I been dreaming about kissin ya again…oh god, Michaela, I want to kiss you."

He couldn't believe that he was being so forward with such a woman- a woman of wealth, beauty, education, and furthermore, a woman who had yet to express any kind of romantic feelings towards him whatsoever. He hadn't been able to tell if her behaviour toward him after the birthday kiss was a result of her upbringing or her lack of feelings toward him, which is why he, fed up with waiting, felt compelled to act now.

Michaela' head was spinning; she could barely breathe with all of her fantasies coming true in one heartstopping moment. He was so close, so irresistibly close, and she felt she could not longer deny herself what her heart- and even her body- longed for…for she, too, had dreamed of kissing him again, of having him take her mouth passionately and hold him against her, as if she was all he wanted in the entire world.

"Wha- what are you waiting for then" she breathed, trembling all the time.

Sully's eyes widened for a moment, but he needed no further prompting. He leaned towards her, briefly, tentatively touching her lips with his as he had on her birthday. Michaela felt as though she couldn't breathe, and her heart fairly stopped at the feel of his lips on hers. As he pulled back gently to take a breath, she did the same, but did not pull away. So he leaned forward again, more quickly this time, and pressed his mouth firmly against hers.

Michaela's knees suddenly felt very weak, but Sully slid his arms around her waist and held her to him. She marvelled at the sensation, as his soft warm lips moved over hers, and he gently pushed her back against the wall.

Pinned between Sully and the wall, as her arms slid around his neck, Michaela let out a soft moan. Sully, spurred on by her reaction, gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Michaela nearly pushed him away in surprise, but, reminding herself that it was broad daylight, and Sully certainly wasn't going to take advantage of her here, she gently opened her mouth to him.

Sully nearly fell over in surprise when Michaela allowed his tongue access, but nonetheless recovered, and began to gently explore her mouth with his tongue. His hands fumbling in her hair, he removed the pins that held her hat in place, and gently took it from her head, placing it on the table just inside the clinic door. He then removed his mouth from hers, and began to travel along her jawline, down to her neck, stopping there and gently sucking. Michaela gasped and moaned in response to his actions, and he murmered, "Oh Michaela, I love you."

Her sharp intake of breath alerted him to what he had just said, and he stepped away. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

But, regaining her breath, she cut him off, "please, Sully, only apologise if you didn't mean it. Because then, at least, I know how you feel. But, if you just don't want-"

He took a step towards her again. "I- I just apologized cos… cos I didn't want to tell ya like that." He finished.

Her heart leapt. So he did care! He- he loved her!

"So…you meant it?" she whispered.

He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, "Oh God, Michaela, did I mean it! I- I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I wasn't sure how." Grasping her shoulders, and pulling back so that he could look into her eyes, he repeated, "I love you."

She blushed slightly, but held his gaze. He continued "if _you_ don't feel the same I- I'll be disappointed, but I understand…but, I don't think I could take it if you…if you felt _nothing_ for me."

"You think after that kiss that I feel nothing for you? You think that I let anyone kiss me that way? I can't believe-"

"Don't get mad at me I was just…Oh I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same! " he exclaimed.

"Sully…"she whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Sully I was kidding."

"Oh" he replied, feeling more like a fool than ever. This whole encounter had been nothing but awkward, and he wanted nothing more than to extricate himself form it, as QUICKLY as possible. "Well then I-"

"Aren't you going to- let me say it?" she asked, not believing how bold she was being. But, if this was the day for courage and confessions, Sully had certainly gone first…she felt it only fair that she be honest with him.

"What?"

She clasped his hand with hers, and looked directly at him.

"I love you, too."

Without missing a beat Sully lowered his head and took her mouth with his, pushing her back against the wall and sliding his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. So close, he could feel her breasts against his chest, rising and falling with her rapid breathing. They kissed again and again, neither believing what the other had said, until Michaela pushed him back slightly, gasping for breath.

"Sully…"

"I'm sorry…." He cupped her face. "I'm sorry. I just- can't believe it…did you –"

"Yes" she smiled shyly, blushing slightly.

He smiled. "Good. That's…good."

Michaela smiled at him teasingly.

'That's it? I tell you I love you and that's all you say?"

Sully smirked.

"Well technically I said I loved you…you just said it back"

"I cannot believe you-"

But she didn't get a chance to finish as he again covered her lips with his own, pausing only to murmur "I better tell Hank and Loren I found a way to keep you quiet!" before he assaulted her mouth with his again.

So lost in each other were they, that neither of them heard the door open, nor did they hear the startled gasp of the person who had opened the door, until Sully, his mouth making its way to Michaela's neck again, caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Colleen!"

Michaela's eyes flew open in shock and embarrassment, pushing Sully away and desperately attempting to straighten her hair and dress.

"I –uh we- uh that is, we…"

"Mr Watkins horses bolted and there's a fire!" the girl blurted out, overcoming her embarrassment to relay the message she had been sent with.

With a look at Sully and a rueful smile, Michaela began to gather her medical bag and some other things she felt she might need.

"Tell everyone I'm on my way, Colleen."

"Ok Dr. Mike." Slamming the door behind her.

Sully came up behind Michaela and slid his arms around her waist.

"We'll finish this later hmmm?"

She turned, smiling demurely up at him.

"If you like."

And she was out the door. Sully smiled in resignation and followed her.


End file.
